An egostic isn't Good
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Aku terlalu egois dan jual mahal. Aku tau kau sedang sibuk tapi aku tidak memberimu dukungan ataupun semangat padamu. Pacar macam apa aku ini! bad summary, ggiosoi at here mind to RnR?


**Genre: General - Romance  
>Warnings: One-shot, ooc, au, typo(s) dan bahasa yang <strong>**_njlimet_**** (tidak jelas-red)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Aku terlalu egois dan jual mahal. Aku tau kau sedang sibuk tapi aku tidak memberimu dukungan ataupun semangat padamu. Pacar macam apa aku ini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam berhembus dengan sadis, menyeret hawa dingin untuk menusuk-nusuk kulit manusia manapun yang dilaluinya. Tapi sadisnya perbuatan angin malam tak menyurutkan tekat seorang bocah muda bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk sambil menatap langit malam yang nampak kelam. Langit yang malang, dia sendirian, tak ada kerlipan bintang bahkan cahaya bulanpun padam tertutup awan muram. Sesekali bocah ramaja itu menghela nafas, tangan kurusnya memainkan benda kotak kecil. sebuah _smartphone touch screen_ keluaran lama namun memiliki fitur yang tak kalah cangih dengan _smartphone _sejenis keluaran terbaru. Tapi aku tak mau menceritakan tentang fitur _smartphone _ini atau tentang kelebihannya tentu saja, tapi si pemilik _smartphone _itu.

Ya gadis itu tampak sedang merenung di balkon rumahnya, mencoba menyendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya. Soifon nama gadis itu, terlihat resah dan hatinya tidak tenang. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi atau bisa kita sebut sebagai pacar sedari tadi siang tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Bahkan sedari kemarin hingga seminggu yang lalu dia tak ada kabar, apalagi menunjukan batang hidung atau minimal daun telinganya pun tidak, siapa orang yang tidak dilanda resah kalau terjadi seperti ini?

Pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Soifon untuk mengunjungi pemuda yang ia sayangi itu di studio musik. Studio musik, ya tempat latihan anak-anak band yang sekaligus sebagai sarang mereka, markas besar tempat berkumpul penggila alat-alat musik. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Ggio pemuda berdarah campuran antara Jepang dan Spanyol yang telah resmi menyandang gelar Soifon _no kareshi_.

Tapi keinginan Soifon mengunjungi pemuda itu segera ditepisnya mentah-mentah. Masuk studio musik sama saja mencebuarkan diri kedalam sarang buaya darat. Kenapa? Karena Soifon pernah sekali diajak sang kekasih ke studio musik tempatnya dan teman bandnya bermain tapi baru selangkah Soifon memijakkan kaki terasa aura yang sangat tidak enek. Disana seluruh _member_ band, penjaga studio dan mbak-mbak yang tak tau dari mana asalnya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, membuat Soifon merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat Ggio sedang latihan beberapa _member_ dari band lain muncul dan mencoba menggodanya membuat gadis keturunan etnis Tiongkok itu bergidik mundur beberapa langkah yang apesnya ia menyandung kabel hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Malu dan kesal bercampur jadi satu mendorong Soifon untuk memaksa Ggio mengantarkannya pulang. Membuat Ggio merasa tidak enak dengan teman satu bandnya sekaligus malu. Ggio malu? Soifon pastinya lebih malu. Dan itu adalah kali terakhir untuk mengunjungi studio musik. Sekarang tau kan alasan Soifon tak mau kembali ke sana?

Cerita lain lagi, Ggio sendiri pasti saat inipun tidak ada di studio. Dia sedang menjalani serangkaian _live concert_ selama sepuluh hari di Yokohama. Pastinya ia sibuk _kan_? sesibuk-sibuknya dia, pasti barang tentu masih mampu menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk menghubungi Soifon karena di jejaring sosial saja ia masih sempat menulis status ataupun tweet. Tapi nol besar pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghubungi Soifon!

Bukannya Soifon malas untuk mendahului mengirim pesan sekedar menanyakan kabar ataupun minimal keberadaan, tapi nona berharga diri tinggi ini sudah kadung jengah karena nyaris dua minggu terakhir kerap kali pemuda yang ia sayang ini tak menganggapi pesannya. Ya ia memang berharga diri tinggi. Dia tak mengirim pesan sebelum orang yang bersangkutan mengiriminya pesan. Jual mahal? Entahlah tapi untuk si pemuda ini, dia Soifon dengan jumawa menurunkan harga dirinya untuk lebih dahulu menanyakan kabar, mengirimi pesan ataupun mengomentari status di _jejarsos_. Itu ia lakukan sebagai tanda bukti dari rasa perhatiannya pada sang kekasih, namun lebih sering gadis manis ini diacuhkan seolah-olah ia _kambing congek_. Habis sudah rasa sabarnya pada pemuda satu ini. Rasa cinta memang masih ada bahkan rasa itu amat besar dan sulit dihilangkan dari hatinya. Juga pemanis tambahan bermerek rindu.

Hal inilah yang membuatnya kelimpungan. Antara rasa sayang dan _egoisme_nya saling beradu. Satu sisi ingin menanyakan kabar, tetapi pada sisi lain ia takut jika pemuda itu tak membalas pesannya.

_'Masa iya __cewek__ duluan yang mengirim pesan?'_

_'Aku sudah berkali-kali mengirim pesan tapi sama sekali dia tidak membalas.'_

_'Aku yakin dia lebih mencintai gitar elektrik itu dibanding aku.'_

Akhirnya Soifon bangkit menghela nafas, "baik kalau kau masih keras kepala!" Katanya pada _smartphone _digengamannya yang sejujurnya ia tak tahu masalah atau duduk perkara, bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya dibentak sang majikan. Kalau bisa _smartphone _itu berbicara pastilah ia kini berprotes mempermasalahkan bentakan dari sang majikan. Tapi sudah lah, sekarang gadis berkepang dua itu sudah bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Menghempaskan diri ke kasur yang empuk dan hangat, gadis itu beranjak untuk merajut mimpi sebelum…

**_In deep slowly sky_**_, _**_tesaguri no mirai ni furue…_**

Dengan sigap tangan Soifon meraih _smartphone_nya yang berdering-dering itu dan melihat sebuah pesan dari sang Ggio tersayang. Orang yang sepuluh hari terakhir dinantikannya.

"_Soi-chan love you_, _nice deram sweetheart_." pesan itu sangat singkat datang dari jam 23 lebih 31 menit yang artinya pesan itu datang lewat dari jam tidur Soifon. Dengan cepat jemari lentik Soifon menari diatas layar _touch_ mengetik pesan balasan.

"_Masih memngingat ku?_" dan tak berapa lama pesan singkat itu terkirim.

Soifon segera mengubur kepalanya di antara bantal dan selimutnya mencoba untuk tidur namun matanya belum juga terkatup. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat akibat pesan yang dikirimkan Ggio, gadis ini masih penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan pemuda itu. Tak lama berselang Soifon mendengar dering _smartphone _nya lagi.

"_Hei tentu saja sayangku…_" Balasan yang singkat padat nan jelas. Membuat Soifon kesal. Setidaknya setelah hampir sepuluh hari 'hilang' minimal dia menanyakan kabar, karena masih kesal, gadis itu segera men-_delete_ pesan itu dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau Ggio? Wajahmu masam sekali?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ sambil memainkan stik drum di tangannya, dia adalah Kira teman satu band Ggio yang memilih drum sebagai instrumen yang ia mainkan.

"Soifon sepertinya marah padaku."

"Wow gadis manis dari China itu ya?" cletuk seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang satu lagi Lindocruz Tesla, sang _lead _guitar yang duduk sambil menyetel gitarnya.

"Kau juga sih Ggio kenapa kau tak membalas pesannya dari dulu?"

"Hei kalian juga taukan kita sibuk sejak hari pertama? Seharian di studio berlatih dan main di panggung? Ada waktu kalian buat pengan _smartphone_?"

"Ada, buktinya Tesla bisa nulis status di jejaring sosial," kata Toushirou si _vokalis_ yang sedari tadi tiduran di sofa.

"Sekedar info, dia memakai akunmu untuk _online,_" tambah Renji yang masih asik mengutak-atik bassnya.

"_What_?"

"Ya… Ya… sudah seminggu dia _online_ dengan akunmu," Sahut Kira kalem.

Ggio baru merasakan aura yang tidak enak.

.

.

.

"AKU MARAH PADAMU GGIO!" Dan Brakk pintu itupun tertutup sempurna di hadapan Ggio. Sambil menangis Soifon berlari menaiki tangga.

"_Gomen ne _Soifon aku bisa jelaskan!" Percuma Soifon sudah kadung marah.

'_aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku dengan menemuimu nona… tapi kenapa kau masih marah_. _Dan lagi kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku,' _runtuk Ggio dalam hati_._

Cklek,

Pintu kembali terbuka tapi bukan Soifon yang keluar melainkan wanita cantik berkulit gelaplah yang keluar, "maaf ya Ggio-_kun_. Soifon sepertinya Soifon tidak bisa diganggu. Biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya," kata seorang wanita yang Ggio kenal sebagai Yoruichi, ibu Soifon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Yoruichi_-san_. Saya permisi dulu; dan ini," Ggio menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas warna putih rapi dengan pita merah, "untuk Soifon."

Yoruichi tersenyum sambil menerimanya, "baiklah, akan ku berikan begitu suasana hati Soifon membaik ya."

"_Arigatou ne_ Yoruichi_-san._" Dan pemuda itu berlalu.

"Soifon belum turun juga?" Tanya pria paruh baya bersurai _light yellow_ sambil menyesap _ocha _hangatnya. Pria itu adalah Kisuke Urahara _tou-san_ dari Soifon.

"Suasana hatinya tidak baik, aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tak mau turun," keluh Yoruichi sambil mengeringkan piring.

"Hoh."

Angin malam masih berhembus dengan sadis menyeret udara dingin untuk menusuk-nusuk kulit manusia. Langitpun masih sama terlihat malang, sendirian, tak ada kerlipan bintang bahkan cahaya bulanpun masih tertutup awan muram. Dan Soifon masih setia duduk di balkon sambil merenung.

"Melamun saja." Suara berat sang _tou-san_ mengagetkan Soifon.

"_Otousan_."

"_Doushite ne_?"

"_Iie._ aku hanya ingin menikmati udara malam ini, segar sekali `_kan_ _tou-san_?"

"Memang segar kok, udara dingin itu bisa menenangkan pikiran dan menyegarkan otak tapi bisa bikin sakit juga bila kau berlama-lama disini. Kau sedang ada masalah bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan berkata 'eh' pasti pemuda bermata emas itu_ 'kan_?"

"_Tou-san_!"

"Ceritakan kenapa? Jika dipendam dalam hati tidak baik lho. Nanti keluar dari bawah, bau."

"Tou-san bercanda aja,"

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_. Habis anaknya _tou-san_ cemberut gitu sih… Ayo ceritakan,"

Soifon mengambil nafas panjang dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya.

"Hohoho hanya masalah seperti itu saja, dijaman _Tou-san_ pacaran dengan _Kaa-san_mu dulu belum ada yang namanya _smartphone _, paling-paling kita hanya surat-suratan dan kau tahu? surat itu baru sampai tujuan tiga sampai empat hari kemudian. Bayangkan, jika hanya untuk menanyakan '_apa sudah makan?_' itu saja membutuhkan waktu empat hari. Belum lagi menunggu surat balasanya. Jadi mungkin bisa seminggu untuk sekedar menanyakan sudah makan atau belum. Selain itu kita harus membeli kartu pos dan perangko lalu berjalan ke kantor pos. Repot sekali _kan_? Dibanding dengan jaman _tou-san_ dahulu, masalahmu ini tidak ada apa-apanya lho."

"Jadi begitu ya. _Tou-san_ apakah selama ini aku terlalu egois padanya?" Tanya Soifon polos.

"Mungkin juga Soifon, sifat egois itu tidak baik lho. Kasian Ggio dia kan sedang _tour_ pastinya sangat sibuk bukan? tentunya dia punya alasan tertentu hingga dia tak bisa menghubungimu."

Soifon merenung kalau dipikir pikir ia juga bersalah, ia tahu kalau Ggio sedang sibuk dengan _tour _hingga tak sempat memghubunginya, harusnya ia tahu betapa Ggio lelah jika dari pagi latihan hingga siang dan sorenya ia harus tampil hingga larut malam? apalagi dalam _tour_ Ggio memegang instrument Gitar. Soifon pernah mencoba membawa gitar dan rasanya sanggat berat. Bagaimana dengan Ggio yang sepanjang hari membawa alat musik itu? Ia juga terlalu jual mahal tidak meghubungi kekasihnya itu.

"_Duarr_"

Sebuah dentuman keras membuyarkan renungan Soifon, Kembang api menyinari langit kelam. Susul menyusul menciptakan warna-warna cantik dan terang. Cahaya yang ditumbulkan membuat malam kelam nampak kembali ceria.

"Lihat kembang api itu Soi, indah bukan? Jadi langitnya tak lagi terlihat kelam."

"kau benar _tou-san_. Indah sekali." dan Soifon tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, buru-buru ia keluarkan _smartphone_nya dan memotret kembang api itu.

'_Langit kelampun akhirnya menjadi indah karena ini (kembang api), jadi kenapa hatiku juga tidak?'_

"Ah Soifon yang manis sudah mau turun ya." Kata Yoruichi menyambut anak semata wayangnya itu riang, "kau hebat sekali membujuk anak kita." Bisik Yoruichi pada Kisuke yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa kulakukan?" Tanya Kisuke sambil kembali menyesap teh hijaunya.

"_Kaa-san_ aku lapar." kata Soifon dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_ tadi memasak makanan favoritmu lho." Kata Yoruichi seraya beranjak ke dapur.

"_Eeh, maji_?" Tanya Soifon yang sepertinya sudah kembali ceria.

"Namanya juga anak yang beranjak menjadi remaja, ada saja masalahnya." Gumam Kisuke sembari melihat keceriaan anaknya yang sejam yang lalu masih layu bagai bunga kusut tak tersiram air.

Makan malam telah selesai Soifon beranjak menuju kamar, setelah sebelumya menerima sebuah bungkusan kado yang diberikan _Kaa-san._

"Dari siapa ini _kaa-san_?" Tanya Soifon saat menerima bungkusan kado itu.

"Buka saja di kamarmu ya!" Kata Yoruichi sambil mengedikan sebelah matanya.

Boneka Teddy _bear_ berukuran sedang dengan warna coklat khas. Sebuah lonceng terkalung di leher boneka manis itu. Bulunya sangat halus saat disentuh sepertinya terbuat dari _beludru_ kualitas wahid, apalagi ukurannya yang tak begitu besar dan tak begitu kecil juga sangat empuk sehingga enak dan pas untuk dipeluk. Sepucuk surat dengan amplop hijau pucat menyertai boneka itu.

'Dear_: _Soifon_-chan_

_Gomen nasai ne _Soi_-tan_. _Aku merasa bersalah tidak menghubungimu_. _Aku benar benar minta maaf_. _Besok sepulang sekolah kujemput kamu ya?_

_Regard _Ggio'

Lengkungan tipis menghisai wajah manis Soifon, gadis itu tersenyum senang. Dan bergegas untuk tidur. Besok sepulang sekolah ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Ggio. Catatan, sepertinya rasa kesal Soifon pada pemuda bermata emas itu sudah hilang.

Namun angin baik sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Soifon pada keesokan harinya. Gadis itu tergolek lemah di tempat tidur dengan suhu tubuh lebih dari 39 derajat . Selimut tebal masih membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia hanya sendirian di rumah itu. _Otousan_ dan _okasan_ dengan berat hati -setelah Soifon memaksa mereka- pergi ketempat kerja masing-masing.

**Flashback**

"Kau yakin tidak mau _Kaa-san _temani?" Tanya Yoruichi yang duduk di tepi ranjang anak kesayangannya itu.

Soifon menggeleng, "hari ini _Kaa-san _ada rapat penting dengan petinggi Shihouin kan? Jangan sampai _Kaa-san_ melewatkannya. Tunjukan kalau _Kaa-san _adalah pewaris yang tepat bagi Shihouin grup." Kata Soifon membuat mata Yoruichi berkaca-kaca.

"Dan _Tou-san_," Kata Soifon mencegah interupsi yang akan diajukan oleh sang _tou-san_.

"Hari ini ada rapat anggota dewan kota bukan? Jangan sampai _tou-san_ tidak datang. Masyarakat nanti akan mengecap buruk _tou-san_ kalau _tou-san_ tidak datang. Jangan seperti anggota dewan lain yang kerap bolos dalam rapat. Aku tidak suka."

Kisuke kini tersenyum. Sepertinya pikiran anak semata wayangnya ini sudah dewasa dan mandiri padahal rasanya baru kemarin melihat anaknya itu menangis tersedu sedu karena balon Mickey Mousenya terbang terbawa angin. _'Waktu berlalu begitu cepat_', batin Kisuke.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi, kau istirahat saja nanti kalau lapar tinggal memanaskan bubur di _microwave_ ya." Soifon hanya menggangguk lemah dari peraduannya. Dan pintu pun mengayun tertutup sementara suara langkah kaki kedua orang tuanya mulai terdengar menjauh menuruni tangga hingga bunyi ceklek pintu luar dikunci dan suara mobil yang meninggalkan rumah bergaya modern minimalis itu.

**End of flashback**

Dan dalam hati kecilnya Soifon sungguh merasa begitu menyesal karena bilang bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya ia jauh dari kata baik-baik saja karena ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya sangat panas dan kepalanya pusing, untuk turun dari tempat tidur saja tak mampu. Di saat seperti inilah dia sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya. Setetes air mata meleleh dari pipinya. Dalam hati pula ia menyesal telah berlama-lama di balkon tiap malam dan jarang ikut makan malam. Sepertinya Soifon kena _magh_.

_'Aku tak mau mati sekarang,'_ batin Soifon agak berlebihan akibat sakitnya itu.

_'Siapapun tolong aku,'_ setetes air mata meleleh dari pipinya.

'cklek' Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kejauhan. Meski sakit pendengarannya masih cukup tajam ditambah lagi rumah begitu sepi selain bunyi monotone dari detak jarum jam di kamarnya.

_'aduh siapa itu? Jangan jangan pencuri, oh bagaimana ini aku tak bisa apa-apa, nanti kalau barang berharga Kaa-san dan otou-san dicuri apa yang harus aku lakukan? Nanti kalau pencurinya datang kemari aku harus bagaimana? Nanti kalau… aaarrgh tidak… oh Tuhan tolonglah aku,'_ batin Soifon makin kacau. Ketakutan ia semakin mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut sekalian memejamkan mata serapat mungkin.

'Cklek' dan kini pintu kamarnya lah yang terbuka.

"Soi_-chan_… Kau tak apa?" Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di terlinganya, Soifon membuka mata dan menyingkap selimutnya. Tampak lah kini seorang gadis pucat dengan surai gelap panjang tergerai acak-acakan, bibirnya kering sementara pipinya merona merah karena demam yang dialami.

"Ggio?" serak suaranya terdengar memanggil sang pemuda yang kini telah menghambur ke arah Soifon, memeluk erat gadis yang disayanginya itu tak mengacuhkan penampilan berantakan sang kekasih, dorongan rasa rindu selama sepuluh hari lebih itu lah yang membuatnya ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh sang kekasih.

"Kau sakit? Maafkan aku." kata Ggio.

'_Ggio… Ggio… syukurlah kau yang datang_.' batin Soifon lega.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya demam biasa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu egois dan jual mahal. Aku tau kau sedang sibuk tapi aku tidak memberimu dukungan ataupun semangat padamu. Pacar macam apa aku ini," Soifon mulai menangis.

"Sttt, berhenti bicara seperti itu," kata Ggio sambil menyeka air mata di wajah Soifon." Aku juga bersalah, aku tak meluangkan waktuku untuk sekedar menghubungimu atau membalas pesanmu tapi aku malah memperkeruh keadaan. Soal yang di_ jejarsos_, Tesla menggunakan akunku untuk _online_ jadi itu bukan aku, maaf ya, " Soifon menggangguk pelan.

'Shing' hening kini datang menyapa mereka berdua. Suasana nampak begitu canggung.

"Err… Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Ggio memecah keheningan, Soifon meggeleng. "Minum obat?" Lagi-lagi dia mengeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memasakan bubur untukmu." Kata Ggio sambil tersenyum riang.

"Apa kau bisa masak?"

.

.

.

**# FIN**


End file.
